The Lost Ones
by happyflowers2907
Summary: When Puck accepts a favor from Meghan to take care of a small, quiet girl he soon starts to really question what is happening. When he finds himself falling for the girl things start to become complicated. Why is Meghan so protective of her? Why does Meghan want her? Why can't he stop thinking about her? Who's more important? What's more important? And who really is this human?
1. The Odd Mission

Puck was confused and fustrated. He didn't understand this strange request from Meg.

_"Her name is Willow. Protect her with your life, Puck. Don't let any of the fey get close to her. Iron, Summer, nor Winter. If you see one then, kill them." She begged, looking at him._

_"Is she half a fey?" He asked._

_"No... She's completely human."_

_"Then?" He frowned._

_"Please don't ask questions Puck... I'm sorry you had to cut your trip short. I know that I have no right to ask you for anymore favors, much less keep information from you; but this is important. I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't. It'll be hard, she has a wild imagination, and fey _are_ attracted to her. She finds her way into the fey quiet often. Or it might be the other way around. We might be the ones that enter her life. In anyway she's important and needs to be safe, Puck."_

_Puck sighed. "Okay... I'll do it."_

_"Thank you, so much." She smiled at him; it was like a punch in the gut. "I know you'll do great."_

That smile... He would do anything for Meghan, with that smiled.

Puck crashed back into reality, Willow hugged her knee's, tightly; her head resting on them. Tear's streamed out of her eyes, like a slow steady stream; one eye, the other. She hummed to the tune of "I Wasn't Prepared" by Eisley. She looked up at the sky trying to swollow down her tears. She tried to stop the hurt in her heart, but it never would.

Puck didn't cry anymore, but that doesn't mean it stop hurting it will always hurt. No one liked to feel horrible enough to cry, but she didn't care. She just let the tears go. As long as no one saw it she was okay. She just wished she has no reason to cry in the first place.

She started to sing that was the only was she could really distract herself from the sadness.

"Plenty of fish in the sea." She sang, her voice like trickeling water. "You're not all I need. I have my life and you have your's so dont-"

"Pretty voice." He said in a low voice.

Willow turned with wide eyes; shocked. "T-thank you."

This was the closest he had ever seen her. She was pretty. Her brown long hair was up in a high bow; her dark sleepy green eyes were beautiful even though her eyes were blood shot. Her skin was pale, with cheeks were pink as a rose petal, and lips the color of peach her lower lip bigger then her upper lip.

She looked at him up and down. He was cute. Red wild hair, wide bright green eyes, and freakles. Not like a face full of freakles but it was like the perfect amount to make him look cute. Not like Chandler, though he was perfect.

She started to cry harder, it wasn't a surprise though.

"I'm sorry. I just- This boy- He- He-" She took a breath. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I get it. To be honest I'm pretty broken hearted myself." He said, smiling sadly.

"It's sucks doesn't it?" She asked.

"Very much. Almost too much to bare."

"What happend? With you I mean?" Willow turned her body all the way toward him.

"Well, I was with my best friend and his girlfriend. And...we had this accident. His girlfriend died and my friend blamed me."

"That doesn't seem fair." She said, frowning; a v forming between her eyebrows.

He shook his head. "It sort of was, though. I was being reckless and stupid. Well in the end my friend ended up with the girl_ I_ loved."

"That sucks."

"Alot. That's life, and he's my friend... He deserves to be happy."

She nodded. "You take it much better then I do. Let me ask you this...ugh."

"Robin."

She smiled. "Robin. If you hadn't... killed his girlfriend...Would you still be okay with it?"

"I fought ageinst it, Willow. I tried hard for her to be mine; but somethings aren't meant to be."

"You did answer though..."

He smiled down at her. "Maybe. Maybe not. Either way I'll never know." He shrugged, knowing it really didn't matter since he didn't kill her at all but the whole thing was too confusing to explain.

She smiled back, nodding. "So why are you here? In the middle of the woods?"

"Just a little exploring..."

"Oh." Willow nodded. "And have you found anything?"

Puck smiled. "Just you."

Willow cocked her head to the side then shook herself looking away. "Well, that sort of happend to me. My best friend and my boyfriend...you know. Now she's pregnate." She started laughing. "Gah, why am I crying? I'm not the one knocked up."

"Lucky you. I feel bad for the girl. Now she's a package deal and I'm sure the guy doesn't like her much if he was with you at the same time."

"Yeah. I know, right?" She smiled, sadly. Thinking how he couldn't have liked her much either.

"Well... I think I should get going. Bye Willow." He turned and started back into the woods.

"Wait...The woods are pretty dense you want to help you back I know my way around them pretty well." She said.

"I know them too. It's okay. I'll be alright." He turned back.

"Wait." She stood up quickly.

"Yeah?" He asked looking back curiously.

"Um, what's you number?" She took out her phone.

He took a step back, in surprise.

_She's human, she doesn't know._ He thought, reassuringly to himself.

"I don't have a phone. Or internet. My parents think it would spoil me." He said, giving her the same excuse he gave Meghan.

"Oh well...when can I see you again?" Her eyes were full off...longing, maybe hope.

"What about the same place tomarrow?" He said, smiling.

"I can't... I'm going to my grandmothers house before school starts. I go to a boarding school, up north. I won't be back until December."

Puck frowned. He didn't know this, he should have known though. Now he'll have to find away to protect her at her grandmothers... "Oh, me too. Boarding school I mean."

"Which school is it?" She asked.

"St. Peters. And you?"

She smiled. "The same place...What are the chances?"

He smiled. "That's great. I hope we have class together. I'm sure we'll see each other." Then he disappeared into the dense green woods.

For a second she thought how strange it was that he would go through that way there wasn't a house for miles around. Well, she guessed she wouldn't know if they built a house up by that way.

He could hear her say. "Did I tell him my name?" But he didn't mess up too bad. She would shrug, shaking it off.

**Disclamer! Goodness I always forget to do this but I don't own the Iron Fey. Just the books, not the idea!**

**Authors note! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!:) R&R**


	2. The Raven

**A.N. I'm sorry it took so long to update someone forgot the pay the Internet and then someone else forgot to tell me that it was back. So, here you go I hope you like it!:)**

Willow looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were still pretty puffy but not as red. Goodness that boy- Robin, probably thought she was on her time of the month. She frowned. Thinking back to...Robin she couldn't remember much of what they said.

She did remember one thing that was very important...She huffed; the more she thought about him the less she remembered him. "His name is Robin. He has green eyes, and red hair...and- and-"_ The girl he loves is with another guy. He loves someone else and he accepted his friend being with the girl he loved; that was so sweet. Most people wouldn't say they deserved to be happy..._

"I wouldn't." She frowned, sort of feeling guilty. But she wasn't the bad friend, they were.

She sighed. It didn't matter what's done is done. She thought, taking off her necklace.

A sound came from her window. She turned, at first she didn't see anything but black.

"Aw, it's a bird." She said, slowly walking. Willow opened the window, slow so she wouldn't scare him. "Aw." She smiled, at the raven. It was picking at the flowers on the windowsill.

"Hello." She said, she bit her lip. Then making up her mind, she cupped her hand. "Come here." He did. "Aw. You are so cute."

It looked at her with intelligent green eyes. She frowned, blinking. "You're rather calm, but kind of big... Maybe I can keep you..." She touched his head, smiling. "Dad won't say no. Come on." She said, getting out of her room. "You're gonna meet my dad, and hopefully he has a big nice cage somewhere so I can keep you!"

* * *

"Well, he's a cutie... What are you gonna name him?" Her dad asked as she got an old silver cage from the closet. It used to be her mothers but when she passed away, her dad let go of the bird that lived there. It didn't like anyone else, her father didn't want to take care of it and neither did she (she used the fact that she was at bording school and couldn't) so they had to let it free.

"I don't know." she said.

"What about Raven?" He said.

"No, dad." She shook her head.

"Robin?"

Willow paused. "Nah... He'll think he's a robin, I don't want him to be confused."

"Well, I didn't think bird can be confused."

"Dad, haven't you seen the Windex comercial's? Of course they get confused." She smiled. "Oh, I have a good one! Peeta!"

Mr. Bloom rolled his brown eyes. "You do that and he'll fly away."

She laughed. "Don't jinx that."

"Puck then." The raven cawed.

"What?"

"He seems to like it. Puck." He nodded, as if reasurring himself of his decision.

"Aw, that's cute! Okay, Puck." She got him slowly. Putting him in the cage, he touched it at first and then went in freely.

"Wow, he sure is calm. Maybe he's sick."

Puck cawed at that. Of course Puck was really just trying to seem like a good and not a wild animal. He had to be there to protect her even if he had to be in a cage for it... He was bound to it.

_"I promise not to let harm come to the girl. No other fey other then myself, you, or anyothers that you say can, will never get close. I will protect her with my life. She will not come to Fiarey as long as you say she can't."_

_"I promise in exchange I will give you two life favors." Meghan smiled._

_"You know I would do it without the favors, right?" _

_"I know but I owe you alot more then that."_

_"Becareful what you say princess."_

_"I know, but it's true."_

"Nah." Willow said, taking the cage. Jolsting him, shaking him back to reality. "I'll come back down for dinner."

"Okay, hon."

* * *

"I hope you're not hungry. We don't have any bird seeds... I promise I'll get some on our way to grandmothers, okay?" She touched his head through the bars. She smiled. "Now, I'll tell you already I'll have to leave you at grandmothers but I'll see you when I can."

Puck did the birdy thing to do and cawed.

"Well, goodnight." Willow said, turning off the light. Puck was sure there was no one that would hurt her now; it seemed pretty calm around here. He already cheaked out the closest, under the bed ,and the rest of the house. He closed his eyes and began to drift.

_Crash_!

Puck opened his eyes, in surprise. _Damn it_. He thought.

Willow got up, fast and went out the door before he could do anything.

_This stupid cage._ He cawed in anger.

He began to change, when he heard her.

"Oh, Madilline! You need to be more careful." Willow said, softly.

"I know, I know miss. I'm so sorry. It won't happen again, I promise."

"It's fine. Are you hurt?"

"Just a scratch."

"That is _not_ a scratch." Willow said, sarcasticly.

There was a pause then someone gasped. "Miss, you- you just-"

Puck moved around to see if he could see what was happening. All he could see was the back of her head.

She whispered something, that he was too far to hear.

Willow came back into the room, and closed the door.

She looked at Puck frowning. He relized he was between a mouse and bird. Closed her eyes a second. He took the chance to turn himself back into a full raven. When she opened her eyes she sighed in defeat.

"It's getting worst." She whispered, putting her hands to her face. Willow let herself fall on the bed, looking at her hands for a moment. Before he could see anything though she turned, and laid on her bed. Minuets later her breathing became soft and deep.

Puck couldn't sleep though. He just stayed there looking at the strange girl.

What the hell did I get myself into? He thought, more confused then ever,


	3. To Grandmothers House We Go

**A.N. So, here you go. Short but it's only been a day since I posted the last one as compensation I'm giving you this early.:) I hope you enjoy it. **

Bird seeds... That plain salty beads of garbage that passed as food forced itself down Puck's throat. He really wondered how real captive birds did it, since that was all they really ate. It was inhumane. He was sure worms were better then the processed plastic known as 'bird food'. But he ate it anyways knowing if he didn't eat they would believe he was sick and take him to the vet. Which wouldn't be that great. He would rather eat the beads then have the iron tools shoved down his throat or up somewhere important.

_Over the river and through the woods to Grandmothers house we go. _Puck thought to occupy himself while he ate the 'food'. The long drive in this iron monster taking a toll on him, his only fuel Willow and her father in the front seat. Again, he was happy he got used to iron when he was with Meghan it made times like these bearable. He even had a seatbelt around the cage so he wouldn't fall when the car hit pot holes.

They rolled down the long road toward her Grandma's house. The house, more like a cabin, was one story with a wrap around porch. Flowers were everywhere and ivy clug to railing. The old woman sat on an old rocking chair that looked like it might just break, in any second. Her caramel skin was filled with a million wrinkles and her lips were a thin line of brown. Her hair was white without a trace of what it used to looked like years ago. Her eyes where kind and wise, a warm brown that showed years of life had not made her bitter.

Willow opened the door and ran out to her, her Grandmother met her halfway. Wrapping her tightly against herself, making Grandma look very tiny in comparison. "Oh, Grandma! I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, Willow. Finally; it's about time you came here. I feel like I haven't seen you in years."

"It's only been a month." said Mr. Bloom, taking Puck out of the car. Putting him on the porch.

"Too long indeed." She said. "Oh, what's this?" Grandma pointed to Puck, frowning.

"A raven. I...found him yeasterday." Said Willow. "His names Puck."

Puck looked at the woman for a second, panic striking him he turned his head and acted like a bird, hopefully.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Said Willow, exited.

"He's big. Why don't you let him go? A bird like that needs to be free."

Willow frowned. "I will when I go back to school... I promise."

Her Grandmother frowned, deeper. "Okay. Leave him outside. I don't think he would like such a small space like inside my house."

Willow paused. "Yes, Grandma... Of course."

"Come in you can hang it here, and take down those flowers" She said, pointing to where she had a potted plant hanging on the ceiling.

"Dad?" Asked Willow.

"Yeah?" He asked, taking her stuff out of the car.

"Can you do it?"

"Of course." He said, but didn't seem too enthusiastic.

"Sorry, bud." She whispered to him, smiling sadly.

Puck kept 'acting' like a bird the entire time until her Grandmother went inside. He didn't know why but her sweet brown eyes seem to be two bullets when she looked at him. Like she might kill him with her stare alone, cook him, and then feed him to a cow. He even acted like he was sceard when he was lifted up to hang on the ceiling. At least he would say it was acting.

"George!" Yelled the slightly raspy voice of Grandma.

"Yes?" He asked, stepping away from the cage looking at it.

"Go get two green lemons, three yams, some beef, chicken, tomatos, two green pepper, five yellow pepper, one red pepper, mushrooms the-"

"Can you write a list?" He asked, turning into the house.

"Am I going to have to go myself? Gosh, I have to do everything. I thought when I first met you. 'Finally we'll have a man in the family. He'll help us. He'll go when I need something and listen to what I want.' But no. I have to write a list. I should just do it myself. You're of no other use..." Ect. Ect...

Mr. Bloom sighed and sat until she was done with her ranting, writing the long list himself.

"Take Willow too. I'm sure she'll make sure you don't get the wrong things. I'm sure you don't need to know what collar greens are being a CEO of a big corparation."

Mr. Bloom sighed, again, and started leaving. "Come on, Willow. We have to go get a couple things."

"Okay." She skipped out of the house and looked at Puck for a second, a little sad. Minuet's later they left.

Grandma, slowly, made her way to the porch and stared at Puck. Even though it was still, well, in the middle of summer Puck felt a chill deep down, from her.

"Come on out, creature...I already know of you're kind. So, tell me, why are you with my favorite granddaughter?"


	4. We Don't Lie

**A.N. Here you go! I hope you like it, I finally got a beta, so thank you beta for helping me with this! And of course thank you readers and reviewers for reading and reviewing! It means alot to hear stuff from you, you guys keep me going with your awsomeness and kind thoughts. It makes me happy when you review and I haven't really felt that way about a story in, like, a year; so know that you're special! Anyways, to story you go!:)**

Puck looked at the old woman in shock. He turned into a mouse, then to his faery form. Still, he kept his space away from her, because in her hand was an iron knife. Her aura was frightened, but not enough to waver her confidence.

"Now, we don't want to do something rash. You should put that down." Puck's voice was calm and sweet, with glamour so she would do what he said.

"Come on, boy. You and I are both old enough not to play mind games. I don't think it's fair you use that on a poor old woman. Now, answer my question or this goes into your chest."

Puck sighed. "I'm not here to harm her, and I won't harm any of you. I come here by order of the Iron Queen; my job is to protect Willow."

Grandma cocked her head to the side, the knife never wavering.

"Now, you should know we never lie."

"Of course, I know that. I know much of your kind... But that doesn't mean you could skip around the truth... Will you take her?"

"No."

"Who are you protecting her from?"

"Other faeries."

She nodded. "And what does this Iron Queen want you here for?"

"I don't know."

She frowned, then slowly her face went up into a smile. "Who are you?"

He smiled. "Well, people call me Puck. Now, can I ask you a question?"

She nodded.

"How do you know about us?"

She smiled. "My own grandmother... They wrapped her up into her neck with favors. They never let it go, they never let go of us. All because of one little thing. It was all a trap."

"Who is they?"

"Your kind." She was somewhere else then. Gone a million miles away. "I don't want to get stuck into favors, promises. You can stay but if you hurt her, I will hurt you." Then she smiled and went off into her kitchen.

* * *

Two weeks later...

Puck had never died. He knew for a fact there would be no afterlife for him, so he never gave hell much of a thought. But when you stay in a silver cage eating bird seeds and worms, well, you start to wonder how you ended up in hell.

For two weeks Grandma would appear out of nowhere, and scare the living worms out of him. Nothing else really happened, which was starting to turn him a little insane. Just psycho grandma here, Willow's sweet talking there, and the cage. He had never been more bored in his many many many many years of life, and didn't ever want to be this bored again. So, when he heard that they were finally going to school, you can see why it's such a suprise that Puck just didn't want to go.

It wasn't the fact that he liked the cage, or that he liked being scared that Grandma would just cut off his head one night, or the third rate food Willow gave him that made him want to stay. It was the simple thing that even though woods surrounded her home, there were no other fey, at all. It was great not having to fight, run, fight, run, all the time, and with all the fey his pranks have gone too far with; it was pretty good not to run for so long. It was strange though, usually the fey were everywhere; but he could see Grandma scaring them away.

Like Willow said she would, she let Puck out the day she would leave. Which was good since he would have to 'run away' anyways and he didn't want her to worry about him.

He flew all the way to the school trailing behind Willow's car, making sure they wouldn't run into trouble. When he got there he glamoured himself his uniform and walked around the ancient bording school made of stone, giving himself the tour. He made himself look as human as possible so everyone saw him.

"Well, look guys it's a ginger," said a human boy. Blond hair, blue eyes, thought himself particularly handsome. Idiot.

Puck just rolled his eyes, looking around. Where could he find Willow?

"Aw, look guys he's lost. Ah, you're probably a freshy. You lost, freshy?"

They guys laughed behind him as if he just made the best joke ever. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

Puck looked up at him, a gleam in his eyes that made the idiot step back once. Puck opened his mouth. "No, I think he's got-"

"Chandler, leave him alone." Willow came walking up to them.

Puck frowned; he was going to do a really funny prank.

"Ah, Willow. Aren't you a little..." His eyes went up and down her body. "little, to be giving orders?"

"Aren't you a little old to be playing bully?"

"I was just trying to help this freshman."

"Cut the bull, Chandler. You're so full of it you could fill a hot-air balloon. Now, go off to your babymama; I'm sure she'll be willing enough to help you with your little issue, for more child support."

The guys laughed at that, and so did Puck.

Chandler rolled his eyes, face turning red. "You're just jealous 'cause she could give me what I really needed. She was a woman, not like you."

Puck looked at Willow, she was woman enough. Even if she was a little short, she wasn't missing anything.

Chandler looked at Puck. "Whatever, at least I don't have to be protected by a girl. Wuss."

Willow turned toward Puck as they walked away not giving them a second glance. "Hey, Robin. I didn't think I'd see you so soon." She smiled. "Sorry, about him. He's an idiot."

"That's fine. I've know how to work around their small brains."

Willow laughed. "So... Are you hungry? Want to go to the dining hall? I heard they were serving brunch for late arrivals and I'm a bit late."

Puck nodded. "That would be great."


	5. Seriously

Willow was talented, and it was something most humans didn't have. It didn't take Puck a long time to figure it out; to be honest it only took fifteen minutes into lunch to do its trick. It was something he was only suspicious of, but could never confirm as a bird. It wasn't the usual talent, the one that let the fey thrive, but something some people would see as weakness. Puck would call it a weakness at times, so would Ash, and at times even Meghan would see the danger of it; even though she, herself, had a bit of it in her soul. It was wild emotions.

Her unconditional kindness, fierce love, fiery anger, and - the worst - unending trust. That was why her break-up to the dim Chandler hurt her so much; she couldn't believe someone would lie. Not with something so serious as love. She was betrayed by someone who said they loved her, and she loved back. Worst with someone else she loved, with someone she never thought would betray her because Willow would never betray him.

Puck could start to feel her trust for him become stronger, and for some odd reason he liked it. Also he was scared of it. Scared of what would happen later... What would happen when she found out the truth?

Something was starting between them... Something Puck had never felt before, and neither had Willow; who was still young but knew whatever it was, was something not to messed with, not to be rushed. Through Puck's long long long life he knew it was something special, something to be cherished. But as the months went by it was beginning to have a toll on him. He was becoming attached to her. He didn't want to keep the truth from her. He didn't want to tell her either. He wasn't sure she was prepared, but he didn't want to wait too long, like he had with Meghan. This was different, though, than Meghan, stronger somehow. Was he in love? He wasn't sure. That seemed too simple.

There was also the fact that he still had a job to do: to protect her. He couldn't let her distract him. He couldn't let safety distract him, either. Somehow, everything was okay at school; safe. Puck didn't like it; it made him more edgy. And the fact was she had some other talent, something important and he couldn't tell what it was.

He knocked on her dorm's door. Sasha, her roommate answered. "Oh, hello Robin." She smiled, flipping her white blond hair over her shoulder.

"Hey, Sasha. Is Willow here?"

"Um." She bit her lip. "No, but I wanted to talk to you."

He knew exactly what she wanted to talk about, and he wasn't in the mood. "I can't. I just really need to talk to Willow."

She huffed, batting her eyelashes. "Um, I think she might be in the...rec room. But I think she'll be here soon! So, you can come in and wait."

"Never mind." He said, and left before she said anything else.

He could feel her flash of anger, but didn't care much. She was endlessly jealous of Willow, Puck found that out fast, but she never harmed Willow, so he didn't pay her much attention.

Puck headed to the rec room but saw her in the library though the window.

He went in, sitting right next to her. "Hey."

She looked up from her book. "Oh, Robin. Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Just looking up information for my play writing class. Don't you remember? It's due on Friday." She showed him the book.

"Of course, I remember. I just choose to forget. Fairies? Is that what your play's about?"

"No. Well, maybe. Sort of... I just wanted to get information, but all these book are so fake. It doesn't really have...anything I can use." She said slowly, as if making up her mind.

Puck frowned. How could she know if it was fake or not?

"Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you." He smiled, lopsided.

"Oh, well." She blushed, giggling nervously. "Um, it's getting late. Can you help me put the books back up?"

"Sure, you'll need it being so short. How did you get the books anyways?"

"A ladder." She laughed. "Don't think too much of yourself, Goodfell. I can do it myself. I only choose to ask for your help. By the way, I did grow an inch during the summer so you can expect for me as tall as you... in like two, three years."

"Okay, you keep thinking that."

Willow rolled her eyes. "I'm not even that short."

"Bull."

"I'm 5'1"!"

"Yeah, not short at all."

"It's okay if I'm short, I have my personality to make up for it. Even if I don't have a good sense of humor like you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not funny."

"Really? I haven't noticed."

"Bull." She said.

"That day you told off Chandler was pretty funny."

"I was mad, and to be honest I thought about what I was going to tell him almost all summer."

"Well, being funny can sometimes be an issue... People don't take you seriously and overlook you."

They were in the far side of the library now, behind rows and rows of book. No one could see them.

Willow stopped. "I know how that feels... Like you're too little to see."

Puck stomach dropped. "I'm sorry, if I hit a sore spot."

"No, it's fine. You were just picking, I know. But Chandler, he would use that for everything. Seriously, too. He never took our relationship seriously."

"I take you seriously." They were close now. Really close. Willow got on her toes, and pecked his lips with hers quickly, sending a small shock through them

He kissed her gently, not to startle her, but soon the kiss became hotter and quicker. His toungue played with her's. Her hands on his chest clenched him with need and lust. She bit his lip gently, slowly pulling it. He moaned, hugging her tightly against him, rubbing her back. She was the first to stop needing to take a breath, but Puck couldn't handle a break. His lips strayed off her's moving down from her chin slowly down her neck sucking and nibbling her silky skin. Her hands entangling themselves into his soft red hair, oh how long she's been wanting to touch it. His soft lips on her skin sent burning tendrils of wildfire through her body. She shook, with excitement and anticipation as he kissed the hollow of her neck, going down.

"Robin," she moaned.

Puck stopped, realizing what he was doing; what he had done. And while his body (and hers) yearned for him to go farther, he couldn't. Why? Because it was wrong. Pure and simply, wrong. She didn't know who he was, and he didn't know who she was. As far as he knew, she knew nothing about his kind. Willow deserved better than him too. She was good, and Puck - he sometimes had to remember what was right and wrong; his faery nature getting in the way of his humanity.

Puck sighed, thinking about his promise to Meghan. It never said anything about not telling Willow about the Nevernever.

"Robin, what's wrong?"

"Willow, I have to tell you something. You need to know-"

"Well, well, well isn't it ginger? And my leftover."

Puck and Willow rolled their eyes. Turning to Chandler, but it wasn't Chandler. It was a faery with his face.

Willow gasped, surprising Puck when he realized she saw what Puck saw, a real monster. "What are you?" she asked, her aura wavering but her voice strong.

"Your nightmare." It whispered and it attacked.


	6. The Truth

Puck manifested a sword from the air, but made it seem like he had had it the whole time. Still shocking Willow, he stabbed it straight in the monster's chest all the way through, and the thing doubled over; falling to the ground.

"You just- you- you-"

"Willow... I can explain."

She shook her head. "That's was too easy."

A deep rumbling started, shaking the floor. The monster got up in a flash. The bubbling creature's skin burst slowly, oozing a shiny, silvery slime.

"My dream..." Willow whispered. "Robin, give me the sword!"

"What?"

"Just do it!"

He gave her the sword and she slashed off the monster's gruesome head; quickly it disintegrated, leaving nothing more than the silver slime.

"We have to go. If this is anything like my dream, there are more. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"My Grandma's house. Come on, Rob. It's not safe here." She said, already running.

They ran to the garage. Sasha was there, leaning against the school car. "Hello, best bud?"

Willow didn't wait to chat, slashing at her with the sword. Puck was feeling weak from all the iron, but slashed at Sasha himself. Chandler's goons appeared out of nowhere. It was too many and they were all on top of Puck, stabbing him in the arm, face, and legs. With his experience and Summer magic, he killed one, and soon they were on the ground, but not a puddle of gunk. Willow decapitated them, and soon they were really dead.

"Only I can kill them." Willow said, looking at Puck sadly. "You're hurt."

"It's nothing, just scratches." Puck said, but his vision was blurring.

"Come on, there'll be more." She said, opening the door. "Hurry Puck, we don't have much time."

Puck got into the passenger's side, forgetting about the iron, burning his hand. "**." He muttered.

"What's wrong?" asked Willow, getting the keys from under the mat.

"Nothing." Puck muttered.

"I really didn't want to do this." Willow whispered, touching Puck's forehead. "Heal, forget and sleep."

Soon, everything went black, but not before he saw his burn, and "scratches" healing.

-

Puck woke up to mumbling; he couldn't make out words. He opened his eyes slowly to blurs of black and white.

A husky voice said something.

Puck blinked a couple of times, and groaned.

"Finally, you're awake," said the rough voice.

"He was knocked out, and it's my fault, Gram…"

"So…It was still a pretty long time."

The other voice sighed. "Are you okay, Robin?"

"Of course he's okay. Don't you see? He's fine. Not one scratch."

"Well, if we hadn't dropped him I wouldn't be asking."

"Don't worry he's one of them, Willow. They don't die by being dropped on the head."

"What do you mean 'they'?"

"Oh, Willow. You have to know that he's not human."

"What!?"

"He. Is. Not. Human."

"Of course he is! What else would he be?"

"One of them."

"I'm sure I would have noticed if he wasn't human, I've known him for…four months. We've spent pretty much every day together. He helped me fight those…things."

"And how do you think he knows how to fight, Willow?"

"I- I don't know? How did I?"

"You were in martial arts for five years."

"Maybe he was too."

"Likely, but I know who he is. Right, Puck?"

"Puck? Like a Midsummer Night's Dream? Grandma, I think you need to sleep a bit."

"She's not lying." Puck said, sitting up. "Or crazy, or even wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I am one of them. I'm Puck, King Oberon's court jester."

"You're a...?"

"Faery."

"A faery?"

Puck nodded.

"I'll just let you two talk." said Grandma, leaving.

"A faery?!" yelled Willow.

Puck nodded. "I was going to tell you. I swear I was…it's just I never found the right time."

"What do you mean you never found the right time?! What about the first day we met? Or the second? Or you know before I-" her voice dropped to a whisper. "-I kissed you. Robin- Puck- whatever your name is. Wouldn't that have been a good time?"

"I'm sorry. Please, just…"

"What? Please, just what?"

"Forgive me. I know I should have just told you but it was safer for you not to know."

"Safer how? Obviously it wasn't safe enough."

"The less you know the less they're attracted to you."

"The faeries?"

"Yes, the faeries."

"And why are you here?"

"I made a promise to protect you."

"And that promise included hiding this from me."

"No, but I'm sorry, okay?"

"Why, though? Why do you need to protect me?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Willow asked.

"No, I don't."

Willow shook her head, then paused. "I guess that's fair…You're suppose to protect me right?"

Puck nodded.

"Well? What do we do now?"

"Do you have a phone?" Puck asked. "Preferably with a speaker."

"Yeah, my cell phone." She through it at him, making him shuffle to the edge of the bed.

"What? You asked for it."

"Yeah, well I didn't ask for you to give it to me…I can't touch iron. It burns me."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. I can't lie either. You can ask your grandmother."

"How does she know about you?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask her... She won't tell me."

Willow frowned. "What?"

"Well, can you get the phone? The number is-"

"What do you mean by 'she won't tell you'? You don't know her, do you?"

"I- do."

"How?" She asked.

"I- I was your bird."

"You were my bird." She shook her head, not being able to believe that. "And she didn't tell me either. She knew this whole time and didn't tell me. And you. You couldn't just say 'hey I'm here to help'? You had to hide. Did you think I wasn't going to accept you? Or that I would hate you or something? Why couldn't you just tell me? And don't say because you didn't have the time. We had enough time to ourselves. You know what, I don't want your excuses. I - I have to go." She turned, ready to leave.

"What about you, Willow?" Puck whispered. She turned back, confused. "I know you're hiding something, and I'm fine with it. But I'm not the only one hiding things. I don't know why but I think back to what happened and the last thing I remember is Sasha fighting us, then it's black. You can't blame me for something I thought was the right thing to protect you from the worst. Fact is Willow, once you know something, you can never unknow it."

"You're right Rob- Puck. You can't unknow anything. If you wanted to know what I'm hiding, so freaking badly, just ask."

"What is it then, Willow?"

"Puck." She sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you everything, I guess. But I'll tell you the worst first."


	7. First Born

**AN Really short but I got this in like thirty minuet's which is pretty good for me. Sorry! I've been so busy and tired if I'm not with band, I'm with powderpuff football, if I'm not with them I'm with drama club or chorus, if I'm not doing that I'm doing my senior project, if not that I'm knocked out in my room for eight hours and that's it. I don't even feel like I have weekends anymore. Anyways, I got this little gift for you guys I hope you like it. I wanted to tell you and not just leave you hanging.**

"Why can't you just stop using it?" said Puck, with a long face.

"It's hard to see someone in pain and not help. Especially when you know you can."

"Willow...Why don't you think of yourself? For once, you can't just let it go? You end up hurting yourself more." Puck shook his head.

Willow shrugged sitting next to him. "I'm sorry. I can't." Willow smiled.

"Are you sure that it's not a coincidence?"

"I have worsening asthma, arthritic, and low blood sugar; it's no coincidence. I know I look fine but inside I'm dying, Puck. It was the same with my mom, my great grandmother, and my great great grandmother. For as long as anyone knows the eldest woman in the family have this curse. We can help life by sacrificing our own. That's how it is and how it will always be. There's nothing that can be done. Nothing to be fixed."

"Are you sure though?"

"Yes." said Willow as Grandmother walked in.

"No, it's not." said Grandmother.

"What?" Willow said eyes wide.

"There is one way to give away the curse... A way that I hid because last time I told I completely regret it. Though, I think you might need to know..."

"What is it?" asked Puck, not liking the green apprehensive aura around her.

"To birth a female child. Have a girl the curse transfers to the child."


	8. The Call

**ANOTHER SUPER short one but this is the last week of Color Guard, well for a week then it'll be one day a week so I'll be able to update faster and more. I'm sure you would rather have a little one then nothing at all.:)**

"A child?"

"Yes, of course you would think that would keep us from having children, but some people don't feel that way." said Grandmother in a sad voice.

"What... about you?" Willow asked.

"I was the second born I didn't think I could have a child with powers. I was wrong... I regret it so don't worry about that."

Willow nodded while Puck laid there on the edge of a memory when Willows phone rang.

Willow turned getting the phone, looking at the number she frowned.

"What?" Puck asked.

She shook her head and answered. "He-llo?"

A second or two past.

"Okay." She got a glove, giving it to Puck. "They want to talk to you."

He looked at the phone woundering which who? Probably Meghan.

"Who is this?" He asked slowly, not to touch his face.

"Meghan, Puck who else?"

"The muffin man."

Meghan sighed. "Puck."

"Sorry, but I almost just got killed by some "thing". Someone has to give this situation a bit of comic relief."

"Well, what happend?"

Puck told her the whole story about the monsters at the school and now knowing about her powers.

"So, does she know about fey?" Meghan said, hesitantly.

"Yes."

"Okay Puck..." Meghan sighed. "Bring her here, now."


	9. Full Faith

**Sooo, here you go. A chapter, sorry it's a bit late I've been brain dead. Well, on this story I've actually been working a lot on my other story. It's about Annie and Finnick if you want to you should go check it out. It's called I Promise!**

Willow didn't want to leave grandmother alone, not with those monsters out there, but she knew they didn't want her. They wanted Willow. It was always going to be Willow. As long as she was close to her she would put her in danger. She said it was all fine, but Willow felt like she left her alone all over again.

She thought as she walked through the dense Wyldwood. _Puck? My old bird turns out to be my best friend. My best friend is a fiery It feels like months since I found all this out but it has only been twenty-four hours. Oh and I kissed him. Our lips touched, my hands clenched at his fiery red hair, and I was so close to him I could smell his earthy scent. Somewhere deep inside I knew he was something different I just blocked it out. I always block things out. I'm not a curious one, my mother said I was like piglet too scared to do anything. I was in the woods that day because I needed alone time, but in all honesty that was the first time I was out there in seventeen years of existence. I wasn't adventurous. I wasn't brave. I felt a little crazy with all this happening. This didn't feel real. This didn't happen in life._

But the eerie feeling of the Nevernever felt as real as her heart beating. To be honest it was like this place was someones heart pulsing. It had a strange air, dangerous and alive; that made it feel real.

Willow squeezed Puck's hand when she heard something, or thought she heard it.

"Calm down." He said, smiling to himself on the inside. "Creatures of the Wyldwood can taste fear."

She felt her heart stop for a second and she nodded. "Why does she want to meet me?"

"I'm not sure, there are a number of reasons she's summoned you."

"That sounds professional... Puck?"

"Yes?"

"When will the sun set?"

"When he wants to."

I glared at him for a second, but he was serious, so I stopped. "Where are we going?"

"The Iron realm."

"Iron? I thought you couldn't touch that."

"I can with this." He said, taking something out of his pocket. "But I don't have to use it yet." He put it back, and gave me a slight half-smile.

I sighed. "Puck?"

"You sure are talkative." He asked, looking at me through the side of his eye. "Yes."

"I'm sorry, I yelled at you. I really shouldn't have. I know that I hid stuff from you, and if you had to hide things it was for me. I just, I'm sorry that I freaked. I just thought I knew you and now I feel like I don't. At all. How are we suppose to be friends without each other?"

"You know me, Willow." He said, stopping. "You know me better than a lot of people I've known for centuries. I'm sorry I didn't tell you from the beginning but then it started getting harder to tell you, the closer we got. I promise everything I said, everything we did wasn't fake. I wish we had more time." He said, moving forward.

"What?" Willow doesn't move, confused. "What do you mean?

"I mean I don't know if I can stay with you in the Iron Relm for long...It's not my place to stay." He shrugged.

"You're going to leave me?" I whispered.

"No, not leave _you_. I-I just don't think I can stay there."

"I don't have to go with them, Puck. I don't want to."

"Willow...you have to go."

"Why?" She asked him, her soft face hard and angry.

"I don't know but I trust-"

"Don't know?!" I yell, my heart sinking into my stomach. I couldn't breath all of a sudden. "No." I whisper. "You said it wasn't fake. You just said." I felt dizzy. I began to notice my eyes acting funny, and me begin to sway. "We're friends... Damn it, we kissed!" I felt my vision begin to blur.

My diabetes was taking the best out of me at the worst time. I began to look in my bag for a chocolate bar, I couldn't find it. And I feel myself fall.

* * *

I open my eyes, and I'm in a small stone room. My eyes are heavy, and I felt like I've been hit by a bus.

"Willow." Puck whispered grabbing my hand. "Are you okay?"

I sighed, nodding. I was so tired it hurt everything.

"I forgot to get food." I said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't say that." He concern in his eyes. "Here drink this."

"Okay." I got the warm cup full of green water, that smelled sweet. I took a sip, and it tasted like nothing. "Th-"

He shook his head. "Don't say thank you."

"Puck, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Willow. I was just worried for you." He smiled, painfully. "I think we're going to have to stay here for a bit. You don't seem very well."

"Oh. I thought I had to go."

"You do, but you need to get better, first. I'm sorry, if I scared you."

Willow looked away from Puck. "You said it would be for the better, right?"

"I have full faith in Meghan."

"I trust you... to do the best for me."

Puck smiled. "And I will."


	10. The Mark

Super super short chapter but thats because I have a cliff-hanger! Sorry but I think this is the best place to stop it. I'll update soon. PROMISE!:D

Puck didn't understand what was going on with Willow. She was getting worst everyday. Her fever was high, and she could bearly do anything without feeling completely wasted. He tryed to keep his heart hard but he felt terrible having her like this. He was the cause, it was all his fault. She wasn't doing well at all, sleeping all the time, and barely breathing. He held her sweaty hand, and she squeezed it. "Please don't leave me, Puck." She whispered.

"I need to find something to make you feel better. I need to find a cure for you..."

"No this isn't- about my powers, it's too sudden." said Willow, she started to cough with no control.

He helped her sit up. He hated looking at her like this. She was so small, so fragil, and seemed to be getting smaller. Her face was getting pale, and her cheek hollow.

Then he relized something inside her arm where he grabbed. He stopped looking at it.

"What?" Willow asked.

"This mark? Have you always had it?" He asked.

"Oh, no."

"I think I know what's wrong, Willow. I think I know why you're so sick."

"Why, Puck?"

"You're cursed."


	11. Goodnight

**Hope you like this new chapter! I've worked really hard on it so here you go. BTW if you have not seen Breaking Dawn Part Two go now! It's amazing. **

"What?!" Willow grabbed her chest, and started to cough again.

"Calm down." Puck said, rubbing her back. "It'll be fine... Usually curses are a long time of pain, so that's one good thing. We have time to find out whose doing this, and to stop it. Don't worry, I'm going to find out whose doing this to you."

Willow nodded. "Does that mean your leaving?"

"It mean's we're leaving." He frowned. "Now, just relax, okay? I know what I'm doing. We're going to go to the Summer Court, okay?"

Willow nodded.

"You're going to have to change so you can blend in, okay? Do you think you can do that?"

"I'm sick, not handicapped."

Puck smiled, and nodded. He manifested a dress from the middle ages, made with beautiful dark green and dark blue fabric.

"Get dressed. Just call when you're done."

She nodded.

Puck left to the next room, splitting himself into two. The other one of him went outside of the old cottage and turned into a horse. The Puck in the room, looked everywhere but the door. He knew there was a small hole that he was large enough to see her through with his sharp senses. He knew it was wrong, and he wasn't going to do that because he wasn't a pervert. He was a fey, yes, but he wasn't bad. If he looked through the hole he would be disgusting. It's wrong, it would be really wrong. Disrespectful, rude, and gross. No, no, no, no, no he can't look through the hole. He cannot. He looked at it for less than a second, and looked quickly away. "No, Puck." He whispered. "She's a friend. She's sick. I can't just do that. I can't do that, and I won't do that."

"Puck?" said Willow.

Pucks heart jumped out of his chest. "Yep?"

"Are you okay? You sound tense."

"Yes. I am fine. Completely fine."

She opened the door, frowning. "Oh, well, can you zip up the rest, Puck? I can't reach it with these sleeves."

He paused for a second, and nodded. As he walked she moved her long beautiful hair out-of-the-way. It was in the top half, not exposing a lot of skin at all. So, why was he so embarrassed? Why was he thrilled to see two inches of her back, when he's seen a lot more from earth nymphs, faeries, and humans? He's done a lot more than see them, too?

Puck touched a bit of her skin when he put her hair back to place. She shivered.

"Are you cold?" He whispered.

She shook her head. "Just a bit of a cold chill."

"Willow?"

She turned, not expecting him so close. His green eyes bright and smoldering. He was so handsome, and serious at the moment. He'd been terribly serious these past few days. He opened his mouth and then closed. Puck touched her warm cheek with the back of his hand. "I'm not going to leave you, and I'm sorry if I scared you when I said that I might. Sometimes things aren't my choise, but I don't think Meghan would tell me to leave. I could always pull a favor from her anyways, okay?"

Willow smiled thinly. "Okay."

"Come on." He said, gently guiding her to the door where Puck was, kneeling for her to get on him easily.

"Thank you." She whispered, all of the sudden feeling drained.

"Do you think you can hold on by yourself?" He asked.

She breathed in, raspy. "No."

He got on himself, and wrapped his arms around her, holding on to his hair.

"Still hold on to me." Puck said.

She looked at Puck for a second, then did what he said, and horse Puck ran as fast as he could to his homeland.

* * *

"We'll stay here for the night." said Puck, when he found a nice clearing before night was falling.

Willow nodded, not really caring.

He got off of himself and helpped Willow get off. Horse Puck disappering as soon as she was off.

"Are you hungery?" He asked.

Willow shook her head. "I'm just tired."

He smiled slightly, manifesting a soft bed on the ground.

"How do you do that?" She asked, laying down on her side.

"Magic."

Willow smiled, her skin was way too pale. "When I was little I thought that being a feiry would be amazing. I knew what I could do was amazing, unreal. So why couldn't feiries exist? So, for the longest time I really believed in magic, and stuff. Then I just grow up... So funny how I was right all along. Gosh this is soft... I guess I could never be a princess I can't fell one bump on this thing."

"The Princess in the story was a brat anyways. She was ridiculously delicate." said Puck, sitting next to her.

"Did you know her?"

"Yes, she was very stubborn and stupid. Yet, she knew how to sing like an angel. Too bad she was to rude to ever be one."

Willow smiled, laughing. "Puck, you're so funny."

Puck laughed. "Well, I used to be court jesture."

She paused. "Did you quit?"

Puck laugh harder. "I guess you can say it that way, but not really. I just never went back."

"But you are now."

He smiled. "We're not going to the real court. Just to someone's house from the court. He owes me a favor."

"Oh. You're a summer fey, right?"

"Yes."

"So this is your home, right?"

Puck paused. "Yes."

"Do you miss being here?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, Willow." he said. "It's not you fault."

"It is you're not here because you were taking care of me."

"It was my decision."

Willow sighed.

"It's the best decision I've made too."

"That's so cheesy."

"I made it up before anyone else did; I can use it."

Willow laughed. "Sure." She looked at him, his curly red hair, pretty prefect. "You don't have to sleep there." She said, not even thinking.

"I'm not going to sleep. I'll stay up and keep watch since we're out in the open."

Her cheeks went red, in embarrassment.

"But the bed would be better than this floor." He said, and sat on the edge.

She smiled, then closed her eyes. "Good night, Puck."

"Goodnight, Willow."


	12. Runaway

Willow woke up, to the empty forest. She didn't see Puck anywhere. She turned, and got up. She had a nightmare last night so she was still shaken. Her heart sped up in panic. She knew yelling would be the stupidest thing ever. Leaving would probably be death but staying might mean the same. "Puck?" She whispered.

"Yes, Miss Willow?" He whispered behind her right ear, making her jump ten feet out of her skin.

"Puck!" She turned and slapped his shoulder. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Really?" He said, concerned.

She smiled. "It's a figure of speech, Puck."

He smiled. "I know, just making sure. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, not the best, but not the worst."

He nodded. "You look better." He touched her cheek and frowned. There wasn't the usual blush from the fever.

"Really, that's good maybe I'm not cursed."

"Maybe, I think we should leave we've been here for too long."

That's when the low hum of the trees became silent.

A black liquid was on the floor, moving toward us.

"Do you think you can ride by yourself today?" He asked, looking at the things.

Willow nodded, and he turned to a horse.

Her yaw dropped, but got on his back. The liquid got taller and had a shape of a man.

"No." whispered Willow, and she got on his back.

Puck didn't wait for the Liquid Man to get any closer, and he ran away. The men moved after them.

"No, way. This is impossible...Wow, everything I've seen and this is what I don't believe."

Luckly the things were slow and couldn't follow behind. That didn't last for long though.

* * *

The stone cottage was full of flowers with all the colors in existance. Not one flower was the same shade as the other. Everything was vivid, and sharp. The grass moved with you, whispers secrets of those who've passed along.

"Don't get to caught up with the beauty Willow." said Puck. "Or you will never think anything is beautiful again." He knocked on the wooden door that was carved to reflect all the trees that have gone and passed in both of the worlds.

"Well, Goodfellow, I thought it would be a long time 'til I would see you again. Hello." said a handsome fey, with lavender hair, bright lavender eyes, and pale white rose skin.

"Hello, Custos. Pleasure seeing you as well." said Puck, slightly sarcastic. Slightly.

"You know, pissed his Royalness, a lot. You think it was smart to come back here?"

"You owe me a favor. Now, I'm calling on it."

"What do you want?" He said, looking at him darkly.

"All I need is access to your library, without you telling anyone that we're here."

Custos looked at Willow. "I have no interest in turning you in. Or her. She so sick, who would want her anyways?" He looked up at Puck. "Why do you want her?"

"Is it your business?"

"I guess not..."

"Is this a deal?" asked Puck, with all seriousness.

"Yeah, why not? It's better than other possibilities. Come on in."

* * *

"Can I help you Puck?" asked Custos five nights later.

"No." He said, looking up from a book.

Willow slept in a window seat, with a book in her hands. She was getting sicker again. Worst then ever, not able to speak. Puck was afraid to give anything fey, fearing it might be too strong, but he needed her awake if he was ever going to through these books.

"Puck. I know you don't want a deal, and that's not what I'm asking for. I want to assist you with what ever you are doing for nothing in return."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I want you out of my house. Why else? As I have said before, I do not want the girl. I defenitly do not want you. I do not want you here that long because if he finds out, I am sure I will be dead. I don't want that. I'm sure you don't want him to find you with this...Datorem."

"What?" asked Puck.

"A giver. They used to be common a long time ago, way before you were a thought, but they had war... You know how that goes. I honestly didn't think there were any anymore. I guess one escaped..."

"Two."

"What?" asked Custos.

"There's two, at the least. And who ever that is, is trying to kill her."

"A curse."

Puck nodded. "That's why she's like this."

"And of course no one can curse except for one of her own."

Puck nodded. "That's why I'm here. I was trying to figure out what she was; to see if there is a way to track the other one."

"I only have one book about them, and that one was a hassle to get... It's in latin, so you'll have to refresh your native language a bit."

"That's fine."

"Good. I'll get it for you." said Custos.

About an hour or two later Puck looked at Willow. And thought there was no way such a kind girl could come from such horror.


	13. Karma

Willow stood there her heart racing in fear... That was one thing she didn't want him to know. That was only thing she never wanted him to think about. She swore she would tell no one, she swore she would never do _it _ever again, and she began to panic.

He knew, he knew what she had done. He knows everything.

"It was reeses in second grade. I had just started to develope my power and I was playing around... I was growing plants, beautiful marigolds. Then, Walton came up, and grabbing a hand full. I told him to give them back...I started to scream at him. I was a kid a spoiled whinny kid, Puck. I didn't know all that I could do, yet. I didn't know that the positive has a negative side... And I didn't know I could use my power for the negative. I took the flowers out of his hand, and when I touched him. I thought, I didn't even say it out loud, _I hope you die._ Then he started to cough, so hard by the third one he was coughing up blood. I was scared, and didn't know what to do. I screamed, for the teacher. He started choking, on the blood. So, I took his hand and told him to heal. My power ageist my power caused him to collapse. He was in a coma for a while, but he when he woke he was never the same. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." Willow started to cough, shaking her whole body frame. "I didn't want you to think I was a monster! I'm so sorry, Puck. I'm so sorry I keep hiding things."

Puck looked down at his feet. "You're not a monster, Willow... It was a mistake."

"I can't control myself sometimes. I don't how, and sometimes I don't know why."

"None of that is your fault."

"I make the monster's too, Puck. I dream them and they come to life. I can't stop that at all! I don't know how to, and they're always after me."

"It's probably just a side effect, it'll take time to control yourself. There aren't many of your people in the world anymore."

"It's probably because they were terrible selfish people."

"You're not like that, Willow. Willow you're probably the purest person I have ever met. There isn't a selfish bone in your body."

"But sometimes I want to, though. Healing hurts so much, I don't want to do it, but I can't stop. Then when I hurt Walton it was like I was the girl from X- Man, when I touched him and thought about hurting him I just gained energy. I had power. I can't hurt more people, though. That's probably why I'm cursed. I'm sure, its karma at it's worst."

"You don't deserve this, Willow. No one deserve being cursed."

"Puck, what am I?" Willow was so confused, her head began to pulse.

"You are a Datorem. A healer. Willow, have you ever found someone like you?"

"No."

He bit his lip. "Damn it."

"What?"

"We're going to have to find a witch."

"Are they evil?"

"No, they just don't seem to like me much."

"Do you think one will help us then?" She asked.

He nodded. "I can think of one, maybe. That'll help us."

"That's great."

Puck didn't say anything else, just nodding.

He knew the witch would want a favor, and he knew what it would be. He didn't think Willow could make it through this adventure. She already can barely keep her eyes open. She groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"Just a strong head ache. It'll fade." She whispered.

"Willow, listen. I'm going to make this your choise. In the Iron Kingdom there are machines, and medicine, more than just magic, that can help you. It's all for progress, though, they don't need it. They just like coming up with new things. It'll be safe for you, and it'll slow down the curse. You can come along with me if you want, but I think it's best you go to the Iron Kingdom where you can't be hurt."

"You really want me to go there, don't you?" She said.

"Yes, I do." He whispered.

"Fine." Willow nodded. "Yeah, I'll go."

Puck smiled, sadly. Then, he kissed her forehead. "We'll leave tomorrow morning for the border to the Iron Kingdom."

She nodded.

"I guess I'll go call Ash. I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay." She said, smiling.

* * *

Puck was falling asleep in an old wooden chair, again.

"Puck, you know you can sleep with me if you want? Not _that_ way. Just lay here with me." Willow said, shyly. Last time he said no, and she was afraid that telling him that would make him think that _that_ was exactly what it ment. Yet, letting him sleep on that chair made her feel terrible.

He frowned, he didn't know what to say. Then; "Okay." just fell out of his mouth. Willow moved to the wall giving Puck room.

"Goodnight." She said

"Goodnight Willow."

And they fell asleep, both turned oppisite ways.


	14. The Invasion

After a day Puck and Willow make it to the border.

Willow gets off of him. "Is this it?" She asks him, as he turns back to a human.

He nods. "Yeah."

"It doesn't look any different."

"When the sunset's you'll see it. Kierran and Ash should be here soon enough."

"Puck, be careful." says Willow, full of concern.

"You too, okay?"

She nodded, and hugged him.

Puck took a second in shock then wrapped his arms around her small body. He could feel his shirt get wet by her tears. "It's fine Willow. This isn't a dangerous adventure for me , it just your too sick to go with me okay?"

Willow nodded. "Puck?"

"Yes?"

She didn't say anything at first. "Do you remember the last time we were at school?"

"Of course, and then one of your monsters attacked? That was a good hair day too."

She laughed. "Yeah, well before the monster attacked...do you remember what happen?"

"The kiss, how could I forget?"

She let go of me and turns around. "I know right after that I got mad at you... Then, we had to come here and I got sick."

"I know, that's why were here now waiting for them to get you."

"Wow, this is going to sound so childish but what- what are we, exactly? Are we friends? Or are we more? And I know we've gone through a lot with curses and monsters, I know we haven't been able to talk but I want to know before you go."

Puck smiled. "Willow, I'm your protector, I'm your guardian and I'm your full-time healer. I'm whatever you want, what ever you need, at any time you need it... That is more than my deal with Meghan, too. And it's because I like you a lot... I might even be falling for you. What we are is up to you, because I'm your's. One fear you're going to have to get over, is your fear of losing me because I'm not going anywhere unless it's for you."

Willow stood there for a second, shocked beyond belief. "Aw... I love knowing that you can't lie." Then she hugged him, looking up at him they kissed, for a few desperate seconds.

"Well, Goodfellow as heart touching as that all was I'm afraid it's time Willow comes with us. The train will leave soon."

They separate quickly. Puck with a smug smile, on his face.

Ash stood there with his icy smile.

Pucks smile flatten a bit.

"I'm so sorry, Puck's never been one for manners. I am Ash." He steps forward and offers Willow an icy hand.

"Hello." she said.

"And this is my son Kierran."

"Hello." Willow said as she shook his hand, his hands were cold as well. "You look a little young to have kids."

"This is the Nevernever anything can happen." said Ash.

"I guess I should get used to that."

"Well, I guess this is it." said Puck, smiling again. "I'll see you soon and then this will be over."

Willow nodded.

"You take good care of her, okay?"

"The best." said Kierran, oddly.

Puck began to frown again then shook himself. _What was he thinking? Kierran is always odd._

Soon they went their separate ways. But Puck couldn't stop shaking off the feeling that something is wrong...

* * *

Willow had never been on a train, or at a train station before but when she saw movies they were usually full, hectic with people... Now here she didn't expect people of course but she expected to see creatures. Iron creatures like Puck talked about yet there wasn't another anything in site...

When she got into the train the conductor just gave her a blank stare but said nothing.

She sat in a seat, near the back. "We have our own private car." said Kierran. "I think you'll like it better than this."

Willow nodded getting up, thinking that this was more like their own private train.

After going through three cars they finally arrived to their car. A live television linked to the human world played Glee, there was a laptop, and on a small table was Willows favorite thing to eat. It beats anything a chef could make, a grilled cheese sandwich with coke. That was what her mom would make her every monday after school because she knew it would cheer Willow up more than McDonald's or BK. The memory of her mom made her happy, as it always had but then how had they known? She spoke about her mom to very few people, and sadly with everything that's been happening she didn't tell Puck.

Willow shook herself, what was she thinking? These are Puck's friends, his reason for finding her, and now they were being extremely nice to her. How could she distrust them? She was being extremely paranoid and she need to stop. So, she didn't think about the unease she had in her stomach the whole way to the Capital of the Iron Kingdom, Mag.

* * *

The Capital of the Iron Kingdom was a lot more active than the train station. Yet, it gave Willow chills since no one was talking, no faint whispers, there was no sound at all.

Could Iron creatures speak? She thought they would, but now she wasn't so sure. This was such a strange place, and honestly she felt so tired she could fall and sleep forever. But something inside of her told her to keep her head up and her eyes wide open.

Kierran and Ash didn't speak much either, as soon as they were in the car they didn't even look at her.

The city was beautiful and she couldn't stop looking at everything, her mind going a mile a minuet in awe. Finally taking a chariot, like a real chariot with a clockwork horse, they arrived at the Iron Queen's Castle.

"This is amazing." She whispered.

Kierran smiled, mischievously.

Then they appeared at a grand thrown room with chandalers, murals and in the middle a beautiful thrown worthy for a Queen.

The girl sitting in it was no Queen. She smiled a dark mean smile.

"I thought you were dead." said Willow.

"You should know better, Will." said the girl, smiling wider.

The girl stood flipping her white blond hair. "I mean, those monsters were monsters. Shapeshifters, who had our body but we weren't them. Just like Ash and Kierran aren't Ash and Kierran."

"Then, who are they Sasha?"

Willow's old roommate flicked her finger, Kierran and Ash grabbed Willow from behind. She struggled but they were so strong and she was so sick, she never had a chance. "They are mine." whispered Sasha.


End file.
